


Despondent Contemplations

by tigereyes45



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Drinking, Here's to drinking in abandoned homes wondering why more wasn't done, M/M, contemplation of marriage, hint hint, it has to involve the tattoos, nostalgia is a potent weapon, or whatever the close ritual for trolls would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: "You know. I once thought you would tear my eyes from my head and feast upon them!" Blinkous shakes his head. His half-filled drink swirls restlessly in it's cup. "A preposterous thought. I know, but it seemed so real back then." Living in constant fear forces every little fear into being. It was just as true now, as it had been then. Even now as the two share a quiet, solitary drink in the abandoned remains of their old home. This empty cavern a very obvious reminder of what can be lost."You thought Aaarrrgghh would eat you?" The giant Kubera troll frowns. Leaning in closer to Blinky, distress sits evidently in those large green eyes. "Aaarrrgghh wouldn't eat Blinky."
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Despondent Contemplations

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers for history bits revealed in wizards. Though they are also pretty close to some of what can be seen in the cartoons' comics.

Blinky isn't sure how they ended up in the Heartstone trollmarket. Whether it was a sense of nostalgia that carried their bodies back under the bridge to their old home, or perhaps their feet just walking down the roads they already know. Whatever possessed them here they were. Home. Just him and Aaarrrgghh!!!. Alone in the vastness of the underground cavern.

Often he had felt that was true even when all of trollmarket was populated. There were many a nights they spent holed up in his library. Blinky bent over his brother's work. Aaarrrgghh!!! resting curled up in a corner. Occasionally with his own back right up against Blinky's. It was lonely in a way. Only the two of them despite so many neighbors making their utter lack of respect and sometime disdain for them, so very clear.

"You know. I once thought you would tear my eyes from my head and feast upon them!" Blinkous shakes his head. His half-filled drink swirls restlessly in it's cup. "A preposterous thought. I know, but it seemed so real back then." Living in constant fear forces every little fear into being. It was just as true now, as it had been then. Even now as the two share a quiet, solitary drink in the abandoned remains of their old home. This empty cavern a very obvious reminder of what can be lost. 

"You thought Aaarrrgghh would eat you?" The giant Kubera troll frowns. Leaning in closer to Blinky, distress sits evidently in those large green eyes. "Aaarrrgghh wouldn't eat Blinky." 

"Oh I know. I know." Using his two left arms he rubs Aaarrrgghh!!!'s arm. Mossy, green fur greets his fingers. The intimately familiar feeling was enough to make him smile. "Now I know that to be very true. Back then matters were so different. When you attacked the Dwoza trollmarket nothing was known about you." In retrospect none of them had tried to ask. Blinky refused to fight. His brother spent days researching ancient trolls secrets to find a way out of their mess. Aaarrrgghh!!! was a mere tool used by Gunmar. How things change.

"I was a general." He was. Not just any general, but the fiercest one. It wasn't so difficult to imagine him eating the eyes of his enemy. Gross, perhaps even more so due to their close connection, but a creative mind wasn't needed to imagine it.

"Indeed you were. I suppose it'd be more correct to say almost nothing. Back then we knew you only as Gunmar's mighty general. A leader among the gumm-gumms. A monster within the nightmares of your own people. I know those times hold many a bad memory for you. It holds dark memories for us all." Blinky catches his spinning hands on the table's edge.

"Sorry." His voice low. The tone lugubrious. Blinky knows it isn't his past that Aarghaumont mourns. Any days of missing his previous life were brief. Perhaps there had been none at all. Nostalgia isn't an emotion his steadfast companion ever really contemplates.

It's his own fault. One as old as himself should be well aware of the dangers mixing drinks with a forlorn mood. "Don't be. I only bring up such dreadful times because of the many incidents that have seemingly plagued our days as of late."

"Blinky gone. Long time."

"Yes I was. On a journey that ended naught but failure." Dread encapsulates his already far too heavy heart. 

"Not Blinky's fault." Of course he would say that. Ever the understanding one. It's extremely endearing. One of the dozen on his long list of lovable traits. It blinds him to the truth of faults in others, but there are worst blind spots to have.

"Thank you dearest, but it was my fault. As the new appointed leader of our fellow trolls I was met to guide them to safely. Instead we faced onslaught after onslaught of attacks from that- that poltroon! The horrid green knight. We were defeated. Master Jim almost died. I was so injured I was hardly any help in that final act against the magic order. Our people are hopefully at the new heartstone, but I have no way of knowing if they made it. So many shortcomings, and it took them all for me to acknowledge the kernel of truth I already knew. I'm no Vendel. I can not lead our people. Not the way he had. Nor Deya in that final battle. I couldn't even lead us to my brother as the goblins carried him away." Clouds of spirits cover his mind, allowing only rushed words to escape him. Blinkous can feel the world spinning. A whirlwind of taunts in tones of those lost along the way. Vendel, Kajingar, Draal, and even his parents. Their praises of Dictatious were especially loud this night.

"Blinky, led me."

"Aarghaumont while I appreciate the sentiment I clearly remember you leading me in that charge." His first punch. The one that had changed everything for him had been against a goblin near the start of the skirmish. One of the many that swarmed him and Dictatious later in that fight. In the end Aaarrrgghh!!! had saved him. His wide form aiding in clearing a path before them. Of course his skill in battle had been enough to do that. Chanting confusedly, about pacifism as they tracked his long brother. He only fell behind Blinky again when they came across the 'evidence' of Dictatious' death. It was memorable enough due to the second problem. As he watched Aaarrrgghh!!! give it his all, just to find Blinky's brother it became memorable for better reason. Camaraderie was born in that moment. An unbreakable bond that replaced his lost brotherhood with something entirely new.

"Aaarrrgghh didn't lead. Aaarrrgghh ran away. Disgraced. Blinky let go. Ran into battle and taught Aaarrrgghh how to be a pa-ci-fist. Blinky led Aaarrrgghh." His giant, lumbering arm snakes it's way along his shoulders. They feel lighter under the weight. A notion so absurd that he's more surprsied by the fact that it doesn't shock him. Nonsense was their new normal. Everyday gifting them with more information that changes all of which was known before it. Or it could just be his sense altered under the influence of his drink.

Leaning his head back into the arm Blinky finishes anticipating his response. One should not take too long in matters as grim a subject as these. "Thank you. In many ways at several points in my life you've led me too. Meeting you was the most influential change ever to occur in my life."

Ardently the larger troll turns Blinky in his seat. Closing the last of the minuscule amount of space between them, Blinky leans in closer. Aaarrrgghh!!! holds out his arms. Blinky wraps his arms over Aaarrrgghh's stomach. Absent-mindedly, age old, blue fingers rub along the etched tattoos. Neither of them had matching ones. Yet. Even Jim had mentioned a notion of tattoos of each of their clans. Perhaps the whole process could be mainlined in some way. Maybe it was time to get matching ones, for their little family they had found.

Or maybe his sixth drink shall be his last for today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Tigereyes45 here, some fellow fans and myself are trying to make a fan musical for tales of Arcadia! We're looking for writers, voice actors, and artists of any skill level. As well as people who can play an instrument! Here's a link to take the survey: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScTVvg-55LjgOz7S-E433ZTTeEen_uGtSI_zXBEpaX5N6UHbw/viewform?usp=sf_link


End file.
